<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tired of waiting. by duaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088156">tired of waiting.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa'>duaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Logan centric angst, Sore throat, but sometimes you just need to get that slop out of your system yk what i mean, i dont think it is, idek if this is u!light sides, just slop away and then clean it up later on, ngl i hate this its so sloppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has a sore throat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tired of waiting.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i put in 0 effort in this and it shows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> 2016</p>
</div>Logan woke up feeling like absolute shit. His throat had been scratchy last night, and he had brushed it aside in favour of getting some more work done. Of course, now that was coming back to bite him in the ass - his own stupidity and incompetence will tear him apart. Actions have consequences, preaches but doesn't practise. This led to him waking up with the sorest of throats, a lumpy pain that spiked whenever he swallowed, yawned or just <i>moved</i>. It didn't matter what he did, his throat was determined to <i>hurt</i>. Which meant he needed to either sleep through out the day - just the notion of that made no sense - or just not talk. At all. <p>Of course, he chose the latter, going down to get his coffee. It was hot, stiflingly so. A warm day and Logan had a sore throat. Excellent. Patton and Roman were already making pancakes, singing along to Disney soundtracks. Obnoxiously loud. He didn't mind them, it was just extremely loud. He could barely hear them over the speakers. This was when he would usually make his impotent request of turning the music down a notch, please? Wincing around his coffee, he waited for someone to maybe, perhaps ask him why he wasn't talking. They continued their singing, and when Logan could take it no more, he went up to his room. He... thought that they would notice. Years of routine, broken out of the blue: Logan would never do that, they knew that as well as he did. Perhaps they didn't want to bother him? Maybe. </p><p>He looked at his schedule, squinting at the calendar. He could barely think over the commotion downstairs. He sighed, was he really being such a burden when he asked them to lower their music? Why wouldn't they do it? A pang of annoyance shot through him. It's not like he could do anything about it. He had known for a while now that their dynamic was not all they made it out to be. An equal trio, friends all around was what they advertised. A duo with an awkward third wheel seemed more fitting. Roman and Patton weren't romantically involved, Patton considered Roman to be sort of his child. He still felt left out. They had movie night without him. They fell asleep on the couch without him. They baked without him. They cooked without him. They ate without him. They went on trips to Roman's kingdom without him. They talked, laughed, danced, existed without him. He saw them for countless hours, but perhaps they never saw him. </p><p>Frowning, he considered how many times he had been in the commons all alone, reading or listening to a podcast. Uncountable. They didn't like him. </p><p>His friends did not like him. In the slightest. </p><p>Well, okay, sure. He needed some cold, hard evidence. Something that would prove his point <del>wrong</del>. Maybe he should go about his day as usual and just see if anything out of the ordinary happens. Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. Who's to say? Of course, Logan could make an educated guess, but he didn't want to. When he started to consider past behaviour... well, it was better to just leave his work incomplete and perhaps have some hope? It was illogical, it was the last thing he would ever do - but this wasn't about logic. This was about emotions, about how they felt. About how he felt.</p><hr/><p>True to his word, he went about his day as usual, eating lunch with the others as they laughed and joked about the show they had been watching. Logan wasn't sure which show it was, he would have asked. But he didn't. And no one questioned it. The two retreated to their rooms after some more casual conversation, engaging in a 'pun-battle' for a while. Usually Logan would groan and scoff at them, trying his best to maintain his professional composure. They would laugh with him and carry on. He didn't do anything. They didn't pause for a second. He wanted to chalk it up to something else, something at play that he wasn't aware of. But there was no running now. The facts were right in front of him. Just one last interaction remained. Thomas summoned them all, and they usually chatted for an hour or so before returning to the commons or their rooms. Which is where Logan was, waiting to be summoned. He felt the familiar tug, sinking out. </p><p>"... ah, Patton, you slick, slick guy!" Thomas roared with laughter as Logan watched on in confusion. They were all seated on the sofa, watching yet another  frivolous show. They hadn't noticed Logan's presence as he lingered behind the couch. </p><p>"Gosh, anyways! Today was such a good day! Logan didn't even yell at us once!" Yell? </p><p>"No way?!" Why did Thomas sound so... incredulous?</p><p>"Not once! He usually does at breakfast about our horrendous music and how much he hates it - but not today! Then, he usually butts in at lunch about what we were doing and gets on our case - not today! I dunno how dinner's gonna go, but I'm hoping that this streak of <i>awesomeness</i> doesn't stop!" </p><p>"Now that you guys mention it, he did not pop up and lecture me either! Hey, that's nice."  </p><p>Logan sank out. He... he didn't know what he did, but they hated him. Thomas hated him. Turning off the lights, he crawled into his bed, ignoring the tears streaming down his face, ignoring the evidence he found to support his theory. Ignoring his feelings. Fine. Whatever. If he was so hated, he would just get out of their hair.</p><div class="center">
  <p>2019</p>
</div>Logan woke up with a sore throat. A sore throat marked the day that he would be humbled into realising how unlikable he truly was. A recurring day in his life, it never failed to make him miserable. One would think that after years of facing the same situation, he would learn. One would also think that after years of insisting that he had no feeling, he would finally be able to put in some truth in those words. <p>But he couldn't. For how could he say that he did not feel when he did. He felt pride at Roman's ideas. He felt nostalgic whenever Patton bought up the past. He felt upset whenever Virgil doubted himself. He felt immense joy when Thomas' video was met with positive reviews. How could he negate that? How could he ever stop feeling the way he did. He knew that Patton and Roman did not like him, but he did. He liked Roman's ideas and opinions and he liked debating with him. He liked the jokes they made when they went over scripts together. He liked Patton's jokes and shenanigans, he liked cooking with him and playing mindless games. He liked the way Patton confided in him. But those were fleeting moments. They meant nothing to the others and <i>everything</i> to Logan. </p><p>Well, there was nothing left to do except go about his day. As he trotted down the stairs, he realised how over the years he was becoming more and more amicable to the idea of just sleeping through the day. Roman and Patton sang along to whatever it was that they singing and Logan sighed. Internally, of course, it hurt to actually do that.</p><p>"Hi Logan." Virgil muttered as Logan nodded at him, wincing as he swallowed. "So, hey, I was thinking of making pancakes, uh do you want some?" Logan shook his head. Virgil blinked at his coffee, biting his lip.</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" What? He shook his head again. "I... you are, aren't you?"</p><p>"No, I'm not." He coughed, voice grating and scratchy. Virgil's eyes widened. </p><p>"Are you sick or something? Is that why you aren't talking?" </p><p>Logan nodded. "Sore throat. It hurts to talk." Virgil winced sympathetically before pulling out his phone. Typing furiously, he scanned the screen before nodding. </p><p>"Okay, it says oatmeal should be great, uh, I can get you some. If you want." Logan gaped at him before remembering that he needed to answer. </p><p>"I can get it." He rose up, confused. Why was Virgil - oh, of course. No one liked to be rude to a sick person, he shouldn't be out and about so much. Virgil put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"No way, dude! Sit down. I'll get it."  Busying himself at the counters, Logan couldn't help but feel... very, very, very happy. His cheeks felt warm. Even though it was out of basic decency and Virgil's anxiety, he still appreciated it. A lot. He couldn't advantage of Virgil like this, however, and he needed to stay in his room or out of Virgil's sight until he was fine. Virgil set a bowl in front of him, smiling slightly. </p><p>"Here is your meal fit for royalty. Oatmeal." Logan smirked in response, gulping it down. The faster he was out of here, the better. Patton spun Roman around, nudging Virgil. Eating his food as fast as he could, he waited till Virgil was occupied to escape, sinking out instead of climbing the stairs. This was a slightly better day than the ones he had before, at least Virgil <i>cared</i> enough. Whilst he desperately wanted to stay down, it wasn't fair. To Virgil or Logan, he knew that Virgil was only doing this to be kind, he probably had a million thoughts racing through his head and Logan wouldn't - couldn't do that to him. </p><p>He laid down on his bed, sleep was all he could do. Besides, it's not like he had a lot of work anymore. Thomas needed him less and less, and his workload was also decreasing. Maybe that's why he chose youtube over science, because Logan was annoying and Roman was not. If he interacted with Virgil less, the other side wouldn't grow sick of him and perhaps they could be - who was he kidding. </p><p>Sighing, he tugged his blanket up. He should just sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is possibly one of the worst things i have ever written because its sloppy and i know that i can do better<br/>i'll be editing this once im done with my bthb card</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>